A Frozen Heart
by rAndOmgiRl1220
Summary: Anna is dead and Elsa is alone. She turns, like any other immortal teen, to cutting. She believes her heart is frozen, just like her isolation. But then, our favorite Griffindors and Ravenclaw show up in a vortex and perhaps they can help thaw a frozen heart.
1. Anna is Gone Forever

(I don't own anything that you recognize :) Oh, and it is HarryxElsa. I love those guys)

It hurts her, and it hurts me. The life has been sucked out of her. It was because of a mistake Kristoff made when he was camping on the mountain with their son, Kristoff Junior. He thought the tent was pitched correctly, but as soon as he crawled in, it feel over a cliff by my ice castle. I haven't been back to it. It would hurt Anna so much.

I sat by her bed and held her hand. "Elsa?" She forced the words out of her mouth.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I am not going to sugarcoat this, so be happy after I die. You deserve it."

Anna smiled at me weakly and closed her eyes. Her chest heaved one last time and she was gone. I sat by her bed and cried until dawn. Then, I noticed that my tears had frozen her body. I dried my face and got up out of my chair. I walked over to her balcony and adressed the townspeople in the square. "The beloved Princess Anna of Arendelle has pasted," I said this as a tear dripped down my face, "She will be honored tomorrow at noon. Please pay your respects for your Princess."

After this, I ran back into my dead sister's room and cursed my immortal body. Why couldn't Anna, sweet, caring, lovable, Anna have lived and me die? I rushed out of the castle and back to my isolation.

o.O A Few Hours Later O.o

My sweet relief. The pain feels better than the other options. I watch the blood drip down my arm and onto the ice floor. It feeds the magic. It makes me forget about my pain from losing Anna, my insecurities, my doubts, my everythings. I know that I will soon blackout and, in turn, wake up and remember everything. But a little break is all I need for now. I need to let go of my doubts and everything, just let it go. I smile and let the darkness take over me.

(Oh, and you can go on and tell me how screwed up I am. I just need a review. Thanks.)


	2. Learning of Hogwarts

_(_I got bored, so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.)

I opened my eyes to see a girl with frizzy brown hair leaning over me. She looked kinda familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Then, I noticed the fire in her palm. "Put that out!" I cried, not caring that she was burnt, "I order you to put that damn flame out! I order you as the Queen of Arendelle!"

She looked confused. Then, she realized the fire burning in her palm. She pulled out a carved stick and waved it like a moron. It did put the flame out. I looked past her at three other people, I then looked at their clothes. They were like nothing I had ever seen in all of my life. The girls were wearing pants! That is what Anna used to do when she and Kristoff were both alive. They were the first to know what I had done. Finally, one of them spoke. It was the other girl, a blonde one this time. "Hello, I am Luna Lovegood, the girl right by you is Hermione Granger, the red headed boy is Ron Wesley, and the boy with black hair is Harry Potter. I guess you would know of Harry. He saved the wizarding world," she said, with a serious face.

"Wizards and witches do not exist. They are simply stories made to scare children," I rose to my feet.

"Then how do you explain this?" Asked, oh I think her name Hermione, as she pulled out the stick and made a giant crest appear, carved into my ice floor and colored.

"I do not know," I said as I took in the seal.

There was a lion with a scarlet back drop in the upper left corner. Next to it was a snake infrount of emerald green. Below that was an eagle with blue. The final corner was a badger with a canary yellow back drop. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It is the seal of Hogwarts, of course," said the raven haired boy, Harry, I think his name was.


	3. FILTER CHAPTER

(Ya, I am changing this a little. Review, and you get a chapter. Don't, and you gotta wait until someone else reviews. Oh, and if you review you get a chapter dedicated to you.:-) )

Luna's Point Of View:

I looked at the woman who was transfixed on the seal of Hogwarts. "I thought she was a witch, if she can survive this cold for any amount of time, she has to be," I thought, "And if anyone who can make this castle has to be magical or a very gifted muggle." I looked up from her to see my friends looking at me. I then realized that I had spoken out loud. "Sorry," I said to no one in particular.

The woman looked up at us and adressed us. She said she wanted to know what kingdom we were from. "You must be from Weaselton. How many times do we have to tell you to-"

"I am a WEASLY not a weasel. I HATE it when people call me that. And, you know what, I don't care if you're the Minister of Magic, bloody hell, just shut up!" Ron interuped the woman.

Then, she laughed. It was a real laugh, not a ha-ha-now-i-will-kill-you laugh, but a high twinkling sound. It was very pretty. Then, she looked crushed. She whispered something and ran off. "Don't try to find me. I know this castle better than you ever will."

Ron, talking that as a challenge, called out. "Let's see!"

I walked over to Hermione and asked her very politely if she would slap him. "Very gladly. If, when/if we get back, I get to slap your current boyfriend!" She said as she laughed, "But, how is Draco?" She became serious all of a sudden and I blushed and turned away.

"Lovely, thank you very much," and with that said, Hermione chuckled and turned to go find Ron.

(Oh, and I am restarting my other fanfic, A Little Twist, soon. I am going to rewrite the chapters and make them longer and I got an idea for a humorous Draco/Me wedding. It should be go. I am laughing just thinking about it. XD So much fun.)


	4. Back to Hogwarts and More

AN: Thank you, loney hourglass for the amazing review. It mad me so happy. Anyways, on with the story. We are gonna check in on Hogwarts.

Draco:

Where the hell is Luna? She and the-trio-I-will-only-mention-like-this were supposed to be back today. Maybe I am just over reacting. War can do that to people. But still, where is she? Class starts in an hour. I know Mudblood would want to be here for it. I am just worriyng to much. This is the year I get to be free. Thank Merlin. "Oy! Mate! Whatcha thinking about, Draco?" A voice drew me out of my thoughts.

"Zabini! Luna's not here yet. I am worried about her. She was out camping with the Gryffindors," I told him and he looked shock and I realized my mistake, "Not a word, or this year will be hell and the Wesley's Wizard Wheezes will be very dependent on me." He shivered.

"You are one creepy little bloke!" he exclaimed as he ran off to find his girlfriend and I chuckled and missed the mass of flesh in front of me.

"Malfoy?" the game keeper's face narrowed, "Ye got some nerve to show up this year. I still don't trust you."

"Well, my girlfriend forced me to come with her. It is her last year and I must be with her, or so she says," I speak to him and he chuckles.

"Just keep 'n eye on me niece for me. Have a good year." with that, I ran away, still a Slytherin, I guess.

* * *

Elsa:

The red headed idiot followed me around my castle, like a blind man. He kept lifting up tapestries, and letting them fall back. It was getting very annoying. But I was hidden in an alcove in the center of the castle. I had closed off the entrance and he was none the wiser. He is really bad at this. But he will give up eventually. Hopefully.

I over heard the girls talking. They were standing almost right next to me, from the clarity of their conversation. I made a section of the wall see-through. They were talking about and looking at my knife! They didn't seem to see my blood, but they did see the knife. The blond, Lunar or something like that, picked it up and almost dropped it.

She turned around and had a haunted look in her eyes. The look disappeared almost instantly. She told the other girl and the boy what she had seen. It shocked even me.


End file.
